The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle having a cooling system and, more particularly, to a vehicle including a swing-out cooling system having an overhead shape that approximates a trapezoid.
Typically, engine systems for both highway and off-highway vehicles include a cooling unit, or heat exchanger, capable of cooling the engine cooling fluid (e.g., coolant), transmission oil, engine oil, etc. For off-highway vehicles, the cooling system may include multiple cooling units in a compact configuration in order to minimize any impact on the size and weight of the vehicle. Additionally, by providing a compact cooling system, there are less constraints on the operator when servicing the vehicle. As such, stacked cooling units are known to provide a compact cooling system for off-highway vehicles.
Over time, cooling units may accumulate debris from the air and the road which decreases the efficiency of the cooling system. Therefore, the cooling units require periodic cleaning and maintenance. However, the stacked cooling unit configuration may make it difficult to clean both sides of the cooling units and may further limit access to the engine.
Some cooling units may fold out from the vehicle in order to provide access to both sides of the cooling unit and the engine. However, such cooling units may rotate or fold out horizontally, thereby requiring the operator to either reach across the cooling unit to access the engine or support the cooling unit above the operator. Furthermore, it may be necessary to use tools to rotate the cooling unit, thereby making removal or rotation of the cooling unit cumbersome and time-consuming.
Similarly, spacing and sizing concerns regarding the cooling unit are provided by the limited space within the housing of the vehicle. Thus, while larger parts such as the heat exchangers and fans can provide increased cooling, the size of such pieces is restricted by the housing of the vehicle.
An illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure includes a vehicle having a chassis;
a plurality of ground-engaging members operably coupled to the chassis; an engine supported by the chassis and cooperating with the plurality of ground-engaging members to move the vehicle; and at least one cooling assembly positioned adjacent to the engine. The at least one cooling assembly including a first cooling panel; a second cooling panel, the first and second cooling panels being configured to receive a fluid; and a fan configured to direct air across the cooling panels to cool the fluid. The cooling assembly defines an interior volume defined by six walls wherein the fan is disposed in a first wall, the first cooling panel is disposed on a second wall, and the second cooling panel is disposed on a third wall. Each of the first, second, and third walls define first, second, and third planes, respectively, that intersect each other at non-right angles.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure includes a vehicle having a chassis; a plurality of ground-engaging members operably coupled to the chassis; an engine compartment coupled to the chassis and housing an engine; and at least one cooling assembly coupled to the engine and located within a cowling space within a cowling that substantially surrounds the cooling assembly. The cooling assembly includes an air propelling member, a first cooler, and a second cooler. The first and second coolers are configured to receive a fluid. The first cooler is mounted on a first wall defining a first plane and the second cooler is mounted on a second wall defining a second plane. The first and second planes intersect along a line that is outside of the cowling space.
The present disclosure further includes a method of assembling a cooling system on a vehicle. The method including the steps of assembling six planar walls where first and second walls define planes that intersect, third and fourth walls are parallel to each other, and fifth and sixth walls are parallel to each other, the six walls cooperating to define an interior volume; positioning first and second heat exchangers on the first and second walls; and coupling a fan to one of the walls.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.